More surprises not just for you
by Angellove4u
Summary: The gang defeated the Edison group and are safe until a mysterious girl with a dark and horrific past comes crash through the front door of their so called safe house...and she brought a message to our heroes. What are so special about her and someone else i this story? Well if you want to know read and find out. Rated T for Abuse, Rape, and language. This is my first story. R


Me:Hehe *sits and stares at Tori and Simon*

Simon and Tori:what *they both say at the same time then glare at each other*

Me:you guys use to love each other *i smile sweetly*

Simon and Tori:yeah we still kind of do *they say again and yell at each other*

Me:*i smirk* oh...so you guys still wanna screw each other?

Simon and Tori:*they look at me,each other,they both turn green then get up and run away from each other while i laugh*

i don't own darkest power but i own the characters I've made

* * *

**A quick entrance for how our heroes are doing  
**

The gang relaxes at their new safe house,even though they destroyed the Edison group in one state didn't mean there wasn't still more of the company out their,they picked up a few people along the way. Jayden,Stephine,Mark,and Rain. Jayden is about 6'2,has mocha colored skin,shoulder length chest nut hair,icy blue eyes and is a half-earth demon,Stephine is 5'8,pale white skin,platinum hair that stops just bellow her chin,pale dark blue eyes,and shes half pixie. Mark is about 6'5,caramel colored skin,has waist long black hair that's always in a ponytail,and is a werewolf. And last but not least Rain who's hair is silver and spiky almost like Simon's, he has tanned skin, is about 6'1, and is shape-shifter. Right now Tori, Stephine, and Chloe (who got dragged along) are now teasing Chloe about her relationship with Derek.

* * *

**Chloe's P.O.V**

"Sooooooooooooo..." Tori starts, and suddenly i have a bad feeling about where this is going. "How far did you and Wolf boy go" my whole face flames up "T-tori!" i shriek in horror. Her and Steph crack up with laughter as i jump up and walk out the room while they still laugh. I keep walking until i find Derek in the library and is he blushing?! I giggle and sit next to him.

He growls at me and i laugh. "Its okay to blush" i say and kiss his cheek, he mumbles something that sounded like "yeah, whatever." I kiss him softly and he grabs the back of my neck to deepen the soft kiss i had intended.

_To late now _My inner voice says to me.

I pull away and I'm surprised to see that I'm siting in his lap. He distracts me by kissing down my face to stop and kiss a spot on my neck. Without meaning to a moan escaped my mouth, i can feel Derek smirk against my neck before he sucks on the spot he just kissed. I suck in a deep shaky breath as my nails dig into his shoulder blades, closing my eyes against the sensation i tilt my head to the side allowing him better access to my neck. As i was getting lost in the feeling of Derek's mouth and tongue against my neck we hear "OH MY GOD MY EYES MY POOR EYES!"

I jump ten fee in the air and land on the ground with a loud '_thump.' _We glare at Tori and Steph, who must of followed me here. Derek helps me up and we start to walk by them and right before we walk out Derek mutters to Tori '_bitch'_ Tori stops laughing for a second and say's "Hey!" i smiled at them '_friends' _i though to myself as we walked to Derek's room. '_You gotta love them'_ after that me and Derek didn't come out his room until dinner was ready.

I fall face down on my soft fluffy pillows,with my silky pj's on and waste no time falling asleep.

DREAM WORLD:

_The darkness seemed to be swallowing me up. Swallowing me up whole to where I couldn't breathe. Couldn't speak. Couldn't scream. I saw the safe house and ran to where it was at but it seemed to take my whole life to run to it. When I finally got there the door just slammed in my face. Making me stumble backwards, I looked in the windows and to my horror I saw everyone I knew and loved. Dad, Aunt Lauren, Simon, Kit, Derek, Tori and some girl with long black hair, green, blue, and violet eyes, with caramel colored skin with deep colored bruises and blood crusted cuts. Suddenly the house burst into flames. Burning everyone I knew and loved._

_"Dad, Aunt Lauren, Simon, Kit, Tori, Derek!Derek!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. A gentle breeze caressed my cheek I looked up to see Derek's ghost floating next to me smiling sadly. "I'm so sorry Chloe" he whispered before he disappeared into the starless night. "STOP!" I scream and chase after something that wouldn't come back "DEREK DON'T LEAVE ME!" I keep running until my legs collapsed on their own. "No come back, Derek, DEREK!"_

I bolt up start as my scream tore through the silent night, possibly waking everyone up, as I clutched my chest right above my heart, gasping for air while sweat dripped off my face. Suddenly the door gets thrown open and everyone I see stares at me with wide eyes. Derek's the only one who enters, he sits next to me and instantly I hug him. He tries to quiet me down and eventually it works, my breath becomes less ragged and labored to calm and easy. "I saw the house on fire and all of you were in it but I saw a new girl in the safe house she had bruises and cuts on her arms." I shudder at the memory and take in a shaky breath.

"Does that mean there's going to be someone new coming" Tori and Steph ask at the same time, before I can answer there's a hurry of knocks on the door. We all run downstairs to see who it is. As we get closer the knocks turn from hurried to bangs. Kit signals for us to stay behind him as he starts to open the door. Once he does a body falls to the ground making me, Tori, Steph, and even Simon to scream (which was so fucking hilarious.) The body lefts its head slowly and we can see it's a girl,she has black and silver-y hair,blue,green,violet eyes, and caramel skin I look closer and gasp it's the girl from my dream!

She looks at me and everyone else her eyes widen too. She opens her mouth and says the most chilling words that I could have heard. "Something's coming and it's worse than _them… _There coming for my blood and _hers."_ She points a blood covered finger at me before she blacks out.

**Whats coming for her and Chloe?!**

**If you have any ideas for me please just tell me...REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
